


First Mistletoe

by hazelNuts



Series: 2017 Winter/Holiday Mini-Fic Extravaganza [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: inell said: For the holiday extravaganza! How about Stiles/Jackson and a first kiss under mistletoe





	First Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Want to request a winter/holiday mini-fic? [HERE](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/post/167815698821/winterholiday-mini-fic-extravaganza-i-had-a-ton) is the masterpost

Nerves take hold of Stiles as Jackson parks the car in front of his house. Their date was perfect. They had burgers and fries, went ice skating, and Jackson held his hand nearly the whole time they were in the rink. And when he was giving his sore butt a little break from falling, he got to watch Jackson show, and then fall on his ass. They had hot chocolate and pie as they made fun of other people floundering across the ice like they weren’t one of them only ten minutes before.

The thing is that a perfect night needs a perfect ending, but Stiles doesn’t know what to do right now. Do they say goodbye in the car? Does he ask Jackson to walk him to his front door? Or is that weird? _Fuck it_ , he thinks, _I_ _’m gonna ask him._ But before he can, Jackson is already out of the car and walking around to Stiles’ door.

‘What a gentleman,’ Stiles grins, butterflies of relief and affection swirling in his stomach.

Jackson rolls his eyes, but Stiles doesn’t miss the little smile that tugs at his lips.

They walk silently up the path, hands in their pockets, elbows bumping. Stiles starts to think that maybe he isn’t the only one who’s trying to figure out how to make the end of the date as perfect as the rest of it. At the door, they turn to face each other. Stiles is counting the buttons on Jackson’s coat so when Jackson asks, ‘Did you hang that up there?’ he has no idea what the guy’s talking about.

Stiles follows Jackson’s gaze to the top of the front door. He feels his cheeks heat up at the sight of the little sprig of mistletoe hanging there.

‘Uhm…’ He has no idea who hung that up there. It could’ve been him. It could’ve been his dad. Hell, it could’ve been Scott.

‘You know, it’s supposed to be bad luck if you don’t kiss when you’re under it,’ Jackson says, moving closer. Stiles can’t look away from those big blue eyes. Even in the low light, they’re so bright.

‘We’re not technically standing under it,’ Stiles can’t help but say. He wants to kick himself, but instead he continues, ‘So, you know, if you–‘

‘Will you just shut up and let me kiss you?’ Jackson huffs.

‘Okay.’

Stiles feels embarrassed about how dry and chapped his lips are for about half a second, then Jackson’s hands are framing his face, and pulling him down that one inch so they’re lips seal together. Jackson’s lips are soft and warm and… taste like cherries?

Stiles pulls back and raises an eyebrow. ‘Are you wearing chapstick?’

Jackson’s jaw clenches and he starts to squirm away, but Stiles grabs his hips to keep him in place.

‘Seriously, do you?’ he asks. ‘Because I could actually really use some.’

With a little shake of his head, Jackson reaches into his coat and holds up the cherry flavoured chapstick. Stiles grabs it, applies a generous layer and smacks his lips.

‘Can we go back to kissing now?’ Jackson asks, a little whine in his voice that Stiles is totally going to tease him about. But later, because right now there’s kissing to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
